finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-
'Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''' là tựa game action-RPG từ Square Enix dành cho hệ máy PlayStation Portable. Game diễn ra trước các sự kiện của Final Fantasy VII và là tựa thứ tư trong Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Gameplay Crisis Core là tựa game kết hợp giữa hành động và turn-based RPG, với sự thay đổi lượt liên tục to cảm giác chiến đấu thực tế. Cũng như một series nổi tiếng khác với sự kết hợp giữa Square và Disney - Kingdom Hearts, người chơi có thể chọn hành động cho nhân vật từ menu, bao gồm attack (tấn công ), magic (ma thuật), special attack (đón tấn công đặc biệt ), và chọn lựa item. Điểm thiết yếu của gameplay là Digital Mind Wave (DMW) - giống như cỗ máy đánh bạc( slot machine ) có màn hình ở phía dưới bên trái màn hình.Hình ảnh và số liên tục quay trong 3 ô và thu thập Soldier Points (SP). Sự kết hợp giữa các con số 7 tạo ra các status effects,trong khi bên trái có các nhân vật cụ thể và các ô bên phải mở ra màn hình điều chỉnh (modulating screen). Một vài kết hợp giữa các nhân vật và con số cho phép người chơi level up Zack, nâng cao sức mạnh của Materia,hoặc có thể sử dụng các đòn đánh đặc biệt và triệu hồi . Người chơi có thể lựa chọn là chơi theo cốt truyện có thể hoàn thành trong 15 giờ chơi,hoặc hoàn thành missions trong đó để hoàn thành 100% cần đến 50 giờ chơi.Tuy nhiên để thực hiện một số nhiệm vụ cần đến các sự kiện nhất định trong cốt truyện,vậy nên thời gian tốt nhất để thử và hoàn thành các nhiệm vụ là đến gần cuối game trong Banora Underground. Materia đại diện cho ma thuật (magic) và hệ thống khả năng tương tự trong như Final Fantasy VII, nhưng phương thức làm việc của chúng lại khác so vởi bản gốc. Các Summon Materia không được kiểm soát bới người chơi,thay vào đó được cho vào DMW. Bởi một số điều kiện đặc biệt hay là ngẫu nhiên , các ô DMW chuyển thành màn hình triệu hồi với các summon Materia diễn ra và được chọn. Materia không được chia ra như trong Final Fantasy VII,mặc dù vẫn level up nếu có 2 số giống nhau trong modulated phase (tương đồng với cách level-up.Cả 2 đều dựa vào máy đếm EXP ẩn sau khi Zack đánh bại kẻ thù:cái điểm số càng cao càng có nhiều cơ hội để level up.); 1 - 4 là của SOLDIER 2nd Class, hoặc 1 - 6 của SOLDIER 1st Class. Materia cho thêm thuận lợi các chỉ số của Zack như HP, MP, AP, ATK, VIT, MAG, SPR, hoặc LCK. Materia có thể điều chỉnh trong Materia Fusion. thumb|left|[[Menu chính trong Crisis Core.]] Về vũ khí,người chơi không có cơ hội mua các loại mới.Game bắt đầu với chiếc kiếm thông thường của SOLDIER,nhưng về sau Zack sử dụng Buster Sword.Tuy vậy,trong một số trường hợp,vũ khí lại được thay đổi.ví dụ như là ở kì nghỉ tại Costa de Sol,anh sử dụng chiếc ô Vật phụ trợ chỉ được giới hạn đến accessories,cho dù nó bổ trợ các thông số với số lượng lớn và các hiệu ứng đặc biệt khi được trang bị.Người chơi có thể trang bị từ hai đến bốn vật trợ tùy thuộc vào yêu cầu của nó. Ngoài ra,của hàng cũng thay đổi.Trong Crisis Core ''sử dụng hệ thống không dây cho phép người chơi có thể mua các vật phẩm từ menu chính.Càng chơi về sau,càng nhiều cửa hàng mở hơn.Cũng thông qua các hệ thống nhiệm vụ mà ngươi chơi có thể truy cập vào các cửa hàng.Có điều là Phoenix Downs không hề được bán.Chỉ có thể có thông qua các hòm kho báu hoặc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Nhân Vật Điều Khiển Được *'Zack Fair' - Một SOLDIER 2nd Class với ước mơ sẽ được thăng cấp lên 1st Class và trở thành một vị anh hùng. Các Nhân Vật Khác *'Angeal Hewley' - Là một SOLDIER 1st Class, người thầy của Zack và chính là người đầu tiên sở hữu thanh Buster Sword. Ông ta là một SOLDIER mẫu mực, trung thành, và một người bạn thân ái. He thường trêu đùa gọi Zack là "restless puppy" (gã cún hoạt động không ngừng nghỉ). *'Genesis Rhapsodos' - Là một SOLDIER 1st Class và là bạn thời thơ ấu của Angeal. Anh ta bị mất tích vào lúc bắt đầu game và hiện tại là khởi nghĩa chống lại Shinra, ngoài ra ông còn tìm cách khởi tạo thế giới của LOVELESS. *'Sephiroth' - Cũng là một SOLDIER 1st Class, anh được mọi người tôn sùng gọi là một anh hùng. Những người bạn duy nhất của anh chính là Angeal và Genesis. *'Aerith Gainsborough' - Một thiếu nữ sống tại khu ổ chuột Sector 5, cô gặp Zack và bước vào mối quan hệ hẹn hò cùng anh. *'Cloud Strife' - Một thanh niên trẻ phục vụ cho Shinra với vai trò là một người lính bộ binh. Cloud và Zack phát triển tình bạn mà nó đã trở thành nhân tố chính trong số phận của cả hai. *'Tseng' - Thành viên trong lực lượng gián điệp của Shinra được gọi là Turks. *'Cissnei' - Cũng là một thành viên của Turks, cô đã giúp đỡ Zack trong các nhiệm vụ SOLDIER của anh. *'Lazard Deusericus' - Người quản lý các chiến dịch của lực lượng SOLDIER, nhiệm vụ chính của anh ta là giao cho các SOLDIER các nhiệm vụ để họ thực hiện. *'Dr. Hollander' - Trước đây là một nhà khoa học của Shinra với mối quan hệ liên kết đặc biệt cùng Angeal và Genesis. Cốt Truyện Trở Thành SOLDIER 1st Class Ở đầu game, Zack là một SOLDIER 2nd Class dưới sự dạy dỗ của Angeal Hewley. Sau đợt huấn luyện thực tế ảo, Zack và Angeal được điều tới Fort Tamblin chiến đấu trong trận chiến cuối cùng với Wutai. Trên đường đi, họ biết được rằng bạn đồng hương thuở ấu thơ của Angeal ở Banora là Genesis Rhapsodos, đã phản bội Shinra. Angeal biến mất sau đó. Họ cũng phát hiện ra một số lính làm việc dưới trướng Genesis. Những kẻ này trông giống hệt Genesis, biến đổi nhờ vào công nghệ của Shinra đã ăn cắp được.Sephiroth tới và nói rằng Angeal cũng đào ngũ khỏi SOLDIER. Zack từ chối tin rằng người bạn và người thầy tài giỏi của mình hoá ra lại là kẻ tráo trở. Anh được điều tới Banora Village cùng với một thành viên Turks là Tseng, để điều tra một vụ mất tích. Tại đây họ phát hiện một vài ngôi mộ, bao gồm cả mộ của cha mẹ Genesis. Người duy nhất anh tìm thấy là Gillian Hewley, mẹ của Angeal. Nhưng khi anh trở lại với bà sau đó, anh thấy Angeal cùng với Genesis, và Gillian đã chết. Kinh tởm bởi ý nghĩ rằng Angeal có thể đã giết chính mẹ mình, Zack trở nên giận dữ. Đúng lúc đó, từ phần lưng bên trái của Genesis mọc ra một chiếc cánh đen giống như của Sephiroth trong ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children và bay đi mất. Thành phố sau đó bị oanh tạc bởi phi cơ của quân đội Shinra. Thừa Kế Danh Dự Của SOLDIER Tại Trụ sở Shinra, Zack được thăng lên SOLDIER 1st Class bởi Lazard. Sau đó, Genesis và quân đội của hắn mở một cuộc tấn công vào Headquarters và Zack chiến đấu với kẻ thù trên suốt đường đi và giải cứu được Cissnei, một thành viên the Turks. Anh và Sephiroth, người anh hùng SOLDIER huyền thoại, tiến về Lò phản ứng Sector. Genesis gia nhập lực lượng với Tseng. Hollander, nguyên là nhà khoa học của Shinra, và là kẻ đứng sau việc thành lập Protect G("Project Gillian" cho mẹ của Angeal). Chính nhánh này của Jenova Project đã tạo ra cả Genesis và Angeal. Tại đây, Sephiroth kể về nỗi đau đớn của Genesis bởi sự thoái hóa, chết dần chết mòn bởi sự ra đời không bình thường của mình. Họ cũng tìm thấy những con quái vật mang khuôn mặt của Angeal, tương tự như những Genesis Copy đã tạo thành đội quân của Genesis. Zack cố gắng bắt giữ Hollander ở trong [phản ứng Mako|Reactor, nhưng Angeal tới và cho Zack thấy đôi cánh trắng của mình. Zack từ chối việc chiến đấu với người thầy cũ của mình, Angeal thả Zack xuống bên dưới khu ổ chuột của Midgar. Rơi xuống Nhà thờ Sector 5, Zack chạm đất trên một thảm hoa được trồng bởi Aerith Gainsborough, cùng thời điểm mà Cloud và Aerith gặp nhau lần thứ hai trong Final Fantasy VII. Zack và Aerith quyết định hẹn hò với nhau tại Slums, bắt đầu một mối quan hệ kéo dài cho tới khi Zack mất sau này trong game. Sau thời gian vui vẻ tại Slums, Zack phải trở về phía trên tấm kin loại bởi một cuộc tấn công khác của Genesis. Angeal cuối cùng cũng quyết định tham chiến vào một phe rõ ràng và giúp đỡ Zack đánh bại quân đội của Genesis ra khỏi Midgar. Sau đó, Zack được điều tới thành phố bị bỏ hoang Modeoheim trên vùng đất hoang vu lạnh lẽo của Northern Continent. Anh đi cùng với Tseng, và một người bảo vệ của Shinra tên là Cloud Strife. Bởi vì cả Zack và Cloud đều là những "chàng trai nông thôn", họ nhanh chóng trở thành bạn bè. Tại Modeoheim, Zack và cả nhóm tìm thấy một kho hàng Mako bị bỏ hoang, mà Genesis đã sử dụng như một căn cứ. Zack đột kích một cách thuận lợi và giải cứu được Hollander khỏi tay Genesis, đang điền cuồng giận dữ bởi sự thất bại của Hollander trong việc ngăn chặn sự thoái hóa. Genesis yếu ớt cố gắng chiến đấu với Zack nhưng bị đánh bại. Genesis rơi xuống vực thẳm bên dưới và được cho là đã chết. Hollander chạy trốn vào thành phố Modeoheim và sau đó bị Zack truy đuổi. Tại một nhà tắm hỏng, Zack tìm thấy Angeal. Hollander giải thích rằng Angeal là thành công thực sự của Project G, mang sức mạnh hai nguồn dẫn di truyền của Jenova Project. Ông có thể làm biến mất gen của chính mình, và thay thế chúng bằng gen của những sinh vật khác. Angeal, không muốn mình là một con quái vật nữa, đã hấp thu nhiều quái vật khác nhau và biến thành một sinh vật gớm guốc, Angeal Penance. Zack đánh bại sinh vật này, và làm trọng thương Angeal. Ngay trước khi qua đời, Angeal trao lại thanh Buster Sword cùng lòng danh dự của SOLDIER cho Zack. Ts. Hollander cũng bị bắt. Với ba mối đe doạ lớn tới Shinra đều đã mất đi, cuộc chiến dường như đã kết thúc. Sự Cố Tại Nibelheim Zack thay thế vị trí của Angeal trở thành trái tim và linh hồn của SOLDIER, nói chuyện với những thực tập sinh và động viên lính mới. Sau tất cả những gì anh đã trải qua, Shinra điều Zack tới Costa del Sol, gián tiếp cho một kỳ nghỉ. Khi Zack đang nghỉ ngơi trên bờ biển, một vài Genesis Copy xuất hiện và tấn công, cho thấy rằng Genesis và quân đội của hắn dường như vẫn còn tồn tại. Zack đánh bại chúng với một cái dù và sau đó được điều tới Junon, nơi Genesis tiến hành một cuộc tấn công tổng lực. Junon là mơi Tiến sĩ Hollander được đưa tới sau khi bị bắt tại Modeoheim. Genesis cùng đội quân của hắn dự định gây ra sự hỗn loạn cần thiết để Hollander trốn thoát. Cuộc tấn công của chúng thành công lớn nhờ vào trí tuệ của một kẻ phản bội mà không ai ngờ tới, Người quản lý Lazard. Sephiroth nhanh chóng tiếp quản hoạt động của SOLDIER. Nhận thấy Genesis dường như chỉ tấn công các Mako Reactor quanh Planet, anh trù tính một chiến dịch tại Nibelhiem, quê nhà của Cloud. Zack chỉ có thể về thăm Midgar và Aerith một lần cuối trước khi lên đường thực hiện nhiệm vụ cuối cùng đầy bất hạnh của mình. Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud cùng một người bảo vệ khác của Shinra tới Nibelheim và được dẫn đường tới Mako Reactor trên Mt. Nibel bởi Tifa Lockhart. Tại Reactor, họ tìm thấy một con quái vật gớm guốc được tạo ra bởi sự tiếp xúc quá nhiều với Mako. Sephiroth tìm thấy một cái thùng gắn nhãn "JENOVA" – tên của "mẹ" anh – bên trong hình dáng lờ mờ mang nét nữ tính của sinh vật ngoài hành tinh này. Với quá khứ đầy hồ nghi của chính mình, Sephiroth lao xuống tầng hầm của Shinra Mansion, tìm đọc những tài liệu của Giáo sư Gast Faremis về Project S thuộc Jenova Project. Hóa điên khi biết được sự thật về sự ra đời của mình, Sephiroth điên cuồng hủy diệt Nibelheim, và giết hầu hết cư dân ở đây. Zack đuổi theo người anh hùng của SOLDIER tới Reactor. Sephiroth cố gắng giải thoát "mẹ" mình khỏi ống nghiệm, đánh Tifa văng sang một bên. Zack đối diện với Sephiroth và chiến đấu với hắn. Dù có kỹ năng, Sephiroth vẫn hạ gục anh. Cloud tới nơi sau đó, giận dữ trước cái chết của mẹ mình và những vết thương nghiêm trọng của Tifa. Bằng một sức mạnh kì lạ, Cloud hạ gục Sephiroth, và tiễn hắn tới Lifestreamcùng với đầu của Jenova, nơi Sephiroth đợi cho tới những sự kiện trong Final Fantasy VII''diễn ra. Dù Cloud chiến thắng, anh vẫn bị thương nghiêm trọng và gục ngã. Giáo sư Hojo, đầu não của Project S, đem cơ thể bị thương của Zack và Cloud về và bắt đầu thí nghiệm mới, lần này là để tạo ra những Bản sao Sephiroth để kiểm tra Thuyết hợp nhất Jenova của mình. Zack và Cloud được truyền cho những tế bào từ Sephiroth, và nằm ngủ trong ống nghiệm trong bốn năm. Cuối cùng Zack được đánh thức bởi một thứ có vẻ là Angeal. Nhưng bởi Zack là một thành viên SOLDIER, và chút khả năng kháng Mako nhờ thời gian trong SOLDIER, anh có đủ sức mạnh để kéo bản thân và Cloud đang hôn mê ra khỏi Nibelheim đang được xây dựng lại xuyên qua quân lính của Shinra. Món Quà Của Nữ Thần Khi Zack và Cloud đi khắp thế giới tìm một nơi an toàn, họ chạm trán Genesis và những bản sao của hắn. Bởi Zack và Cloud được truyền những tế bào S, Genesis mong bắt được họ để ngăn chặn sự thoái hoá của mình. Một Genesis Copy thử nghiệm kế hoạch của hắn bằng cách ăn một nắm tóc của Zack. Nó biến bản sao này thành một con quái vật, và sau đó bị Zack đánh bại. Rồi Zack trở về quê hương Gongaga của anh để thăm cha mẹ. Cissnei xuất hiện để cảnh báo Zack, nói với anh rằng đi tới Gongaga là ngu ngốc; Shinra và những kẻ khác sẽ mong đợi bước đi này. Genesis và Hollander, giờ là một Genesis Copy, tấn công. Người đã bảo vệ anh và Cloud mà Zack đã nghĩ là Angeal thật ra lại là Người quản lý Lazard, giờ đây cũng chết bởi sự thoái hoá mà Genesis và những bản sao của hắn đang phải chịu. Zack đuổi theo Hollander một lần cuối. Lần này, Hollander quyết định đứng lại và chiến đấu, nhưng bị Zack hạ gục. Sau nhiều năm chiến đấu, cuối cùng Zack cũng tìm ra được nơi Genesis có thể ẩn náu bấy lâu. Genesis được trông thấy luôn luôn mang theo một quả táo Banora White, và vì thế chắc chắn đang ẩn náu tại Banora. Zack đi tới một hang động bí mật nằm bên dưới miệng núi lửa nơi từng là Banora Village. Anh tìm thấy Genesis đang ẩn náu ở cuối hang động, giờ đây sự thoái hóa của hắn đã được chữa trị nhờ vào "Goddess". Genesis chiến đấu với Zack, nhưng bị đánh bại, trong khoảng khắc đó, Genesis dường như đã trông thấy Minerva, vị thần của cả hành tinh. Sau đó, Zack kéo lê cơ thể mềm oặt của Genesis lên nơi cắm trại để tham gia cùng Cloud đang hôn mê và Lazard đang chết dần vào một cuộc picnic kỳ quái với hai cơ thể có nửa phần đã chết. Lazard, bản sao của Angeal cho đến thời điểm này của câu chuyện, vừa chiến đấu với lính của Shinra, cùng với sự giúp đỡ của một Angeal Copy khác có hình dạng giống chó, thứ mà Zack nhận ra giống như người đã bảo vệ Aerith tại đền thờ trước đó. Sự Hiên Ngang Của Zack Cả hai đều đang chết dần, bởi những vết thương và sự thoái hóa. Khi Angeal Copy chết và biến mất, nơi từng là cơ thể của nó xuất hiện một lá thư, một trong 89 lá thư mà Aerith đã gửi đi trong suốt bốn năm, và là lá cuối cùng cô gửi trước khi từ bỏ hi vọng được trả lời. Đọc lá thư, Zack sốc khi nhận ra mình đã đi tới bốn năm. Liều lĩnh để cho cô thấy mình vẫn còn sống, Zack trở về Midgar để sum họp với Aerith. Sau đó, Nero và Weiss, những thủ lĩnh tương lai của Deepground, ăn mặc như SOLDIER 1st Class tới và đem Genesis đang bất tỉnh đi. Kế đến, 1 làn gió Lifestream nhẹ thoáng qua viết nên những dòng chữ cũng là chương cuối cùng trong bài thơ LOVELESS trên chiếc ghế nơi Cloud từng ngồi. Trước khi Zack có thể tới được Midgar, quân đội Shinra cuối cùng cũng lần theo dấu vết và xuất hiện nhằm ngăn chặn anh. Zack đứng trụ chống lại chúng và chiến đấu với tất cả những gì mình có để gặp lại người mình yêu quý khi quay về thành phố. Tuy vậy, kẻ thù quá đông so với sức anh, và Zack bị trọng thương nghiêm trọng. Nhìn lên bầu trời đầy mưa giông, Zack cảm thấy cuộc đời mình đang dần chấm dứt, và khi đó Aerith đang chăm sóc khu vườn của mình chỉ cách đó vài dặm trong khu ở chuột ở Midgar. Khi Zack chết, Cloud tỉnh dậy trong trạng thái mơ hồ, và ngay khi lấy lại được ý thức, anh nhìn thấy bạn mình đang hấp hối trên nền đất. Cũng như Angeal trước đây, Zack trao lại thanh Buster Sword cùng danh dự SOLDIER của mình cho Cloud. Đoạn kết Điều này, cùng với sự tra tấn mà anh đã trải qua dưới tay Hojo, đã mài sắc tâm trí Cloud, khiến cho tính cách và kí ức của Zack hòa trộn với anh tạo ra một con người mới với tiểu sử mới không lâu sau đó. Angeal thật xuống từ bầu trời để mang Zack vào Lifestream. Cloud lang thang vào Midgar, kéo lê thanh Buster Sword trên mặt đất khi di chuyển. Giọng nói của Zack có thể được nghe thấy, nói với Cloud rằng hãy gởi lời chào đến Aerith nếu anh gặp được cô, và đề nghị anh hãy trở thành một anh hùng. Game kết thúc khi Cloud lên xe lửa hướng tới cuộc tấn công vào Reactor 1, giống như hình ảnh của Zack trên chuyến tàu làm nhiệm vụ ở đầu game, mặc quân phục SOLDIER 1st Class đã được sửa đổi như trong phần đầu của ''Final Fantasy VII, khi anh tự tuyên bố mình là SOLDIER 1st Class, theo sau là một cảnh nền đen với dòng chữ đơn giản nói với người chơi rằng câu chuyện sẽ được tiếp tục trong phần gốc của Final Fantasy VII. Âm Nhạc Soundtrack của Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII cũng như một số Soundtrack của series Final Fantasy không được sáng tác bởi Nobuo Uematsu.Soundtrack lần này do Takeharu Ishimoto đảm nhận.Soundtrack có một số bản remix từ nhạc gốc trong Final Fantasy VII và một số bài hát của Last Order và được phát hành dưới dạng CD,gồm 2 đĩa CD và 55 bản nhạc. Đội Ngũ Lồng Tiếng Đội Ngũ Sản Xuất *Giám Đốc: Hajime Tabata *Thiết Kế: Tetsuya Nomura *Kịch Bản: Kazushige Nojima *Sản Xuất: Yoshinori Kitase *Âm Nhạc: Takeharu Ishimoto Crisis Core PSP Phiên Bản Đặc Biệt thumbMừng 10 năm kỉ niệm Final Fantasy VII, PSP màu bạc phiên bản Crisis Core với logo bao gồm Zack, Cloud, và Sephiroth in ở phía sau được phát hành vào 13/9/2007 cùng với ngày game phát hành. Đây là một gói PSP bán cùng với đĩa game Crisis Core, phiên bản đặc biệt của máy PSP-2000 (slim) với vỏ máy in hình artwork của Tetsuya Nomura và bao da in hình thanh Buster Sword. Hệ khu vực của PSP này hoàn toàn tự do - nghĩa là máy PSP này có thể chơi tất cả các game dành cho PSP trên toàn thế giới. Tuy nhiên, nó không thể chạy phim UMD từ hệ máy USA. Tương tự, phiên bản Crisis Core với giao diện tiếng Nhật trong game không có tùy chọn để chuyển ngôn ngữ sang tiếng Anh. Gói này chỉ sản xuất có giới hạn về số lương với 77,777 bản và giá bán lẻ là 25,890 yen. Mỗi máy trong bộ phiên bản đặc biệt này được khắc số series từ 00001 đến 77,777. FFVII_CC_PSP.jpg|PSP phiên bản đặc biệt. FFVII_CC_PSP_BOXART.jpg|Ảnh trên hộp của phiên bản đặc biệt. Bìa Đĩa Image:FFVIICC jp1.jpg|Nhật Bản. FFVIICC_jp2.jpg|Nhật Bản (2) Image:FFVIICC na.jpg|Bắc Mỹ và châu Âu. Image:Crisis Core Europe Platinum Cover.jpg|Platinum (Châu Âu). Image:FFVIICC jp1.jpg|Phiên bản 10th Anniversary (Nhật). Crisis_Core_Euorpe_Special_Edition_Cover.jpg|Phiên bản đặc biệt Thông Tin Ngoài Lề *Một cuộc khảo sát trên tạp chí về game Famitsu ở Nhật Bản để khảo sát ý kiến các game thủ tại Nhật về game nào đã làm cho họ phải khóc, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' đã xếp hạng nhì, chỉ sau ''Final Fantasy X.http://www.capsulecomputers.com.au/2012/01/famitsu-reveals-games-that-made-the-japanese-cry/ *Mở màn của Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' rất giống với cảnh mở màn trong ''Final Fantasy VII; cả hai để bắt đầu game tại một ga tàu hỏa và cả hai nhân vật chính của game đều nhảy từ trên tàu hỏa xuống.. Chú Thích Liên Kết Ngoài *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ccff7/ Official Japanese site] *[http://www.crisiscore.com/ Official North American site] *[http://www.crisiscoregame.com Official European site] *Crisis Core trailer - Last Order anime trailer (Windows media player required) *[http://www.gamepro.com/sony/psp/27821/info.shtml Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Profile Page] en:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- de:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII es:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- fr:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ru:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Games Thể_loại:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII